


【AU】Merry Christmas 06

by Kathleen_719



Series: Merry Christmas [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719





	【AU】Merry Christmas 06

　06  
　Life must goes on（生活必须继续）。  
　与其困在家里胡思乱想，律师大人宁愿上班。工作是weed之外最好的麻醉剂，况且他的确没那么多时间可恣挥霍。在法律界，reputation可是很重要的，他努力良久牺牲不少私人时间才换来今天的地位，可不能因为某些事便付诸东流。  
　盯着镜子中容色憔悴眼睛干涩唇色黯淡下巴长出淡青色胡渣的男子，Loki皱眉。这幅样子任谁看了都会讨厌。  
　拿起剃须刀，在抹上泡沫的脸上游走，再用柔软的毛巾擦干净剩下的白色物体。他闭目深吸一口气，心中告诫自己，再睁眼时必须做回Loki·Laufeyson。  
　睁眼。熟悉的高傲回到镜中的翡翠眼眸中，虽然从容未归位，强差人意吧。  
　唯一影响自己伪装的变数，便只有Thor·Odison了。律师大人非常希望运营总监可以leave him alone。放以前，他不相信哥哥可以做到。那个男人不耐烦等待，总想着以自己的方式迅速解决问题，丝毫不理会这是否造成旁人的压力。但现在，从这几次接触，尤其是周五晚——好吧，周六凌晨的冲突来看，loki不能不承认，时间的确会令人成长。  
　Thor没有辜负Loki的期望。  
　连续三天在同一公司中两人愣是没见过面，更没有交流。这份安宁一开始很好，但过了星期三后，律师大人又不觉烦躁起来。  
　原因不明。仿佛如潮水的工作都填不满心里一角的空洞。  
　诶，出于礼仪，他是否要去关心下被自己扎伤的前哥哥？不不不，好不容易平静下来的情绪见到那个男人后一定会波动的。现在最紧要集中精力准备与欧盟的反倾销官司……  
　  
　放下笔，不自觉又点起烟来。  
　如果说这几天有什么改变的话，那绝对是律师大人又开始频繁抽烟。好不容易才控制住的烟瘾真发作起来就如海啸般席卷，连尼古丁贴片都不顶用。  
　纽约室内禁烟还是很严格的，可是Loki不在乎。  
　突然电脑屏幕上闪起黑寡妇小姐的头像。  
　点开。  
　红发魔女明艳的脸庞出现，好巧，她手指间也夹着香烟。  
　“我以为室内禁烟。”Loki刚好抽完一根，所以屏幕前的他可以说这句话，“HR总监对禁烟的态度相当坚决。”  
　“哦，他可以go fuck himself（去他的）。”Natasha抽一口薄荷香烟，冷冷地道。  
　Loki挑眉。黑寡妇小姐如此恶劣的情绪可不多见。红发魔女显然亦发觉自己谈吐有误，但说出口的话是覆水难收。她掐灭了香烟，耸耸肩。  
　“Lunch（一起午饭）？”Loki问，轻易便转换了话题。  
　“probably Not（大概不了）。”  
　Natasha摇了摇头。自己情绪不对，屏幕那端的男人也一样——她看到边角位置出现的打火机了——有的朋友可以互相陪伴坏情绪，但有的人更适合独自消化；他们像两只孤僻的猫，张牙舞爪时可能会忘了控制力度，给同伴抓出真实伤痕。  
　“下午要跟Tony、Thor和Vision开会，午餐能省就省吧。”不过拒绝律师大人的邀约仍需要给理由。  
　Natasha的推辞在意料之内，律师大人不觉得奇怪，毕竟他们懂得怎么相处。但避了几日的名字就这么不经意飘进耳里，Loki叹了一口气，觉得这次逃避也起不到什么作用。或者他真的该好好思考一下跟Asgard的关系。  
　及跟Thor的关系。  
　  
　**  
　关了通讯视频后Natasha的目光停留在资料夹页面中，大脑却思考不能。  
　Steve·Rogers是无辜的，不该承受自己的迁怒。况且，让他去跟Bucky联络套取资料的是自己，HR总监为了同事及公司做了分外之事，自己倒是该感谢。  
　可是，Natasha就是无法不对此抱有一肚子不能发泄的火。  
　为什么James车祸失忆后唯一忘记的是跟自己的交往呢？什么人的大脑结构精密复杂，什么大脑有自我保护装置，会借助外力因素忘掉不想记起的东西。  
　他们的关系就那么不堪，以至于要忘掉？  
　黑寡妇冷笑。  
　不就是师生恋么？不就是他们碰上的地方刚好在大学研究所，他是她的审计学导师，她是他最好的学生么。  
　违背道德？或者。可是在这场关系中，他们都是同谋，没有谁先勾引谁，没有谁比谁更应负担责任。  
　可能一直放不下是因为结束的方式太突兀，像未演奏完的乐章，差一个结尾。Natasha说不好他们继续下去会怎样，但是James的忘记让“假如”像幽灵一般横贯心底挥之不去。然而，她又能怎样？约James出来说“hey，我们欠一个分手仪式”？  
　算了，现在还是先工作吧。红发魔女看了看时间，站起来整理一下干练的套装，拿起资料往会议室走去。  
　  
　“所以现在的情况是Hank·Pym集团想截胡我们和韩国生物科技公司合作研发的新世代AI机器人项目？”  
　Tony皱眉。Hank·Pym与Stark家族的恩怨可以追溯到他爹那时候。但是自从Pym老爷子退休，自己和几个财团合组Avenger集团后，他未把H·P集团当成竞争对手。  
　“不止韩国，我们在亚洲的业务，主要是AI及军火，他们都想染指。”Vision把数据投射在大屏幕上，“在经济危机打击下，寻找性价比更高的合作者是人之常情。但是我们家的产品质量的确要优于别家……”  
　“你们觉得，我们家卫星零件出问题以至被国会传召答询这件事还能瞒着亚洲瞒多久？”黑寡妇目光锐利地指出问题，“被借题发挥的可能性又有多高？”  
　“现在大家都在观望韩国生物科技公司的态度，毕竟他们家的技术对我们来说很重要。如果赵博士一旦选择了对方，对我们亚洲的业务造成的冲击可能不可估量。”Thor虽然加入A家才半年，但是集团内部运作，客户关系的层级他都已摸索清楚。  
　“我倒是有一个问题。”Tony盯着屏幕上H·P执行总裁的光头道，“我记得他们之前陷入过清盘资产重组传闻。那么，他们是如何在短短两年内翻盘的呢？”  
　“Good Question（好问题）。”Natasha操纵一体机，大屏幕上出现了一个红底八爪鱼状物体的图标。  
　“我一直以为他们是最近才接触的。但之前某份审计资料显示，实际上Hydra集团的资本渗入H·P集团已非近期之事。”  
　Natasha没说是什么审计资料和如何获得，与会人员自然不会多问。黑寡妇擅长踩灰色地带，至于帮她指出红线在哪里，那是Loki的事。  
　“真是千头万绪呢。”Tony叹道。  
　“不仅如此，我觉得查税也是。翻开联邦税务局的查税记录，感恩节后的这次行动明显不符合他们的惯例。总觉得是要我们疲于应付而看不清竞争对手究竟意在何方。”  
　Thor的这番话听得连Vision都点头。Natasha突然噗嗤一声笑了出来。在座的男士纷纷疑惑地看向这位巧笑情兮的女士。  
　“哦，抱歉。您的判断恐怕是对的。”黑寡妇随即回复严肃的神情，“多得我们的Mr. Laufeyson从副局长口中得知，我们的这次被查税是因为有人检举。你们知道，有多少朋友便有多少敌人，上层中亦有人想找我们麻烦。”  
　“看来，我们需要一个作战计划。”Tony笑，他最喜欢挑战。  
　  
　**  
　律师大人回到公寓中已是晚上11点。  
　累得只想睡觉。  
　不过有洁癖的他是不会倒头就睡的。  
　  
　浴缸中温热的水包裹微凉的躯体。橙花精油的味道倒比什么薰衣草要放松心神。Loki不喜欢薰衣草，跟Asgard那些不知道多少年没用过的房间中的檀木衣柜打开后的味道一个样。而橙花则不同，温暖也温柔。  
　当然，Mr. Laufeyson知道为什么自己偏爱橙花。因为恰好十年前，Thor经常用的便是一种高级定制的橙花古龙水。  
　那段时间，他刚发现原来自己跟Thor并非亲生兄弟。各种情绪冲击而来，轻易便把他敏感的心撕开一个个口子。恍然大悟又复迷惑不解，哀伤痛苦后又开始嫉恨，情绪太多太繁杂，以至于十几岁的Loki·Odinson根本分辨不出自己的感觉。  
　但是唯独一点他清楚。  
　如果Thor不是亲哥哥，他爱他是否就能被允许？他是否不需要再压抑那些不能说出口的禁忌的爱意？天知道他那些阴郁的嫉妒和叛逆通通都是求而不得的爱与欲。  
　不，不是求而不得，而是不能求。  
　可是，那金发的男人却执着于与他做兄弟，执着于维持原样不改变，执着于save him。  
　妈的，我不想做你弟弟。我不想被你拯救。我想你与我一起堕落！  
　事实上，唯有在拉着Thor堕落这件事上，Loki成功了。  
　当Thor进入他身体，在自己被对方操弄得失去思考能力前，Loki曾经想过，或许Thor对自己的欲望不亚于自己对他的欲望。但欲望是否就是爱，却不能轻易画不上等号。  
　如果，他们的这次上床不是自己计划中的一部分的话……Loki从来不敢想这个如果。  
　  
　坐在浴缸中的黑发男子睁开疲惫的双眼。  
　好吧，是时候对自己的心诚实一点了。  
　如果当时Thor可以love him back，那么Asgard便不是非逃离不可的地方。  
　这个定论，至今，未变。  
　  
　TBC  
　


End file.
